Talk:Crossroad Keep
Keep's funds How do you increase the Keep's funds? I have been going in and out of the Keep and talking to Veedle each time I come out and this seems to be increasing the available funds, but is there a better way? NW9 tower Is it me or is Nevalle bugged and doesn't give you +1 BAB or anything else at all if you build the NW9 tower? Uncus You can not become Dreadlord if you joined the citywatch in act II. This is not a restriction itsef, but later you can not bring the greycloak civility down by giving Uncus these special orders and Greycloak civility will stop at medium. Why was this removed? The article mentions Citywatch PCs can recruit Uncus as well. What this implies is that recruiting him is not enough, the PC also has to be a Shadow Thief. Reverted until proof otherwise. GFallen (talk) 16:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Numeric Limits that are not enforced There are a few unfinished features in the code for CRK, but the lack of var caps has the silly ramifications. *F21_Security_Land - land security is for calculating peasant immigration and should cap at 100; it is unlimited *21_Security_Road - road security is for calculating merchant traffic. also 100, also not enforced *21_Peasant - the maximum possible number of peasants, supposedly 100, is unlimited *21_Merchant - ditto ditto ditto for merchants *01_GC_UnitCount - This is the number of 'Cloaks. It's supposed to stop at 600, and training quality is supposed to deteriorate by 1 point at 150-man intervals, and as described in the bugs section, it doesn't. Basically what happens is that there is no limit on the possible number of soldiers at the Keep, and then there is no definite limit on the level of Road and Land security that can be achieved, and because these can keep going up, and up, and up... soldiers, civilians, merchants, and money can start pouring into the place in a geometric fashion. Directing the Keep towards maximizing profit could massively boost the Sword Coast's GDP. It's been too many years to remember details behind that screenshot but the basic principles are: # Hold off advancing time (speaking to Veedle, and Kana, the chief adjutant, and going in and out of the keep's inner front door) until Chapter 3, so that all the best resources for CRK will be available for as much time as possible. Time is measured by a percent, 0-100%. # Get everything restored, and troops trained and equipped in as little time as possible. Use the first half of the Keep time (0-50%) to get Land Security as high as possible. # Use the second half of the Keep time to increase Road Security; the more soldiers there are, the faster the Road Security will increase. Contrary to modern life, patrolling roads attracts folk. Increasing taxes has a very paltry effect compared to the geometric growth of merchant and peasant ingress. So max them out. # Special missions after "Old Man Morris" may or may not be worth it, depending on the PC's goals. # Grobnar has a song that can help the PC pass various skill checks. --Tristan Z (talk) 05:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC)